


Panic Attack

by kalexlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex calming down Kara from a panic attack at the end of a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me via tumblr, feel free to send me prompts there (felicibaesmoak) or as a comment here

Alex heard the sound of her sister landing on the balcony, looking to her watch. Kara seemed to have been an awfully long time. Sure it was pretty normal for her to just breeze in whenever after work, since her supergirl duties didn’t exactly have set hours, but usually she wouldn’t of been out for that long. It had been several hours and Alex found herself feeling concerned that her sister was okay. She was snuggled under a blanket on the couch, takeout Chinese food in her hand and watching something random on the tv. After not seeing or hearing Kara walk in after a short while, Alex decided to get up and investigate.

The older sister headed down the hallway of the apartment she was currently sharing with her younger sibling. She knocked on Kara’s bedroom door before walking in, instantly rushing over when she saw the girl crumpled in a heap in the corner of the room. Heart wrenching sobs left the superheroes lips as she struggled for breath. Alex knew what was happening, they hadn’t happened for a while but Kara used to have very bad panic attacks and clearly something had set her off.

Alex immediately fell into her protective sisterly mode, or at least a higher gear of it as she was always worried about Kara and keeping her safe. She sat down by the girl and moved her carefully into her arms, cradling her close to her chest as she knew it would comfort her. She whispered comforting phrases, including a couple she had learnt in Kyrptonese which Kara had used to comfort her one time Alex had ended up in hospital when they were still young.

“Hey, it’s okay take your time, but when you’re ready do you wanna tell me what happened?” Alex said softly, stroking Kara’s hair and running her back. After a few moments Kara spoke quietly, her voice still tinged with sadness.

“I couldn’t save them….Alex I tried my best, I really did, but I just…there was nothing. I couldn’t reach them in time” Kara explained to her sister, tears subsiding slightly though she was still breathing erratically which Alex knew would eventually pass and she would settle down.

“I’m sorry Kara. Just remember you save so many people every day. There will always be some you just can’t save, though it sucks and it hurts, you have to keep going” Alex told her sister, still holding her close. Kara was mostly calming down now, Alex gently coaching her to take deep breaths until eventually she seemed more settled.

“Wanna catch up on some tv? I got Chinese food if you’d like some” Alex offered and Kara nodded, she helped the younger girl to her feet.

“I had a panic attack” Kara said sadly, now able to fully register what had happened “That hasn’t happened for a long time”

“Well you’ve been under a lot of stress lately and obviously this has thrown you too” Alex said and Kara nodded weakly “But I’m here. I’ll take care of you, and you’ll help the city. I believe in you”


End file.
